Hope Torture
by sskyukiharuna
Summary: Katakan padaku, bahwa semuanya telah usai. Katakan padaku, bahwa semuanya tak ada gunanya lagi. Tepat saat aku akan melupakanmu. Kau datang, menggoyahkan pertahananku. Seperti orang bodoh. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

•

Katakan padaku, bahwa semuanya telah usai.

Katakan padaku, bahwa semuanya tak ada gunanya lagi.

Tepat saat aku akan melupakanmu.

Kau datang, menggoyahkan pertahananku.

Seperti orang bodoh.

Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu.

Hope Torture.

•

"Saku." Panggil seorang laki-laki kepada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya-menghadap sebuah danau.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. "Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya gadis pemilik surai merah muda bergelombang itu.

"Saku. Selama ini, aku mendukungmu untuk segala hal. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Dan tidak akan pernah." Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu memohon kepada gadis itu dengan nada yang tegas.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu penderitaan macam apa yang ku alami saat ini." Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati.

" _Wakatta_ , Saku. _Wakatta_. _Demo_ , apakah tidak ada cara lain? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, jika hidup tanpamu di sini. Lagi pula, aku tak akan sanggup, jika nanti aku sampai mendapatkan berita yang buruk tentangmu. Sungguh aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Naruto mencengkram pundak gadis itu. Berusaha meyakinkannya untuk membatalkan niat gadis itu.

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tahu, pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Disaat kau mencintai seseorang, dan ternyata seseorang itu akan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Dan perempuan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu memutar balikkan tubuhnya. Dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi gadis itu merasakan ada seorang yang meraih tangannya. Dalam posisi yang sama, dia bertanya, "Ada apa lagi Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku akan membantumu untuk melewati semua ini." Naruto menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa?" Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam. Belum terlintas dibenaknya, apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membantu sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Satu demi satu air mata jatuh dari kedua mata hijau berkilau seorang Sakura. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya paksa dari genggaman Naruto. Dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan hampa. "Sakura, jika ini yang terbaik untukmu. Maka lakukanlah." Gumam Naruto. Dalam diamnya, Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

•

 _Naruto berjalan santai kearah apartment yang bernomor 301. Laki-laki itu dengan mudah mengetahui password pintu apartment tersebut. Tentu saja, karena pemiliknya adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya._

 _"_ _Sakura." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mendengar suara laki-laki dari dalam apartment sahabat-yang bahkan telah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu. Lalu tak lama dari itu, dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari dalam._

 _"_ _Ya , ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Naruto terkesiap mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin._

 _"_ _Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada lembut tanpa menghiraukan kesan dingin pada kalimat Sasuke barusan._

 _Naruto melihat Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil entah apa itu. Dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Yang pasti, setelah benda itu sampai di tangan Sakura, dia melihat gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Seketika itu juga, Naruto masuk ke dalam apartment sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung merebut benda yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Pantas saja Sakura menangis. Benda itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan. Pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuka adalah pria yang dicintai Sakura selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Dan Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura. Tentu. Tentu saja, Sakura sekarang terisak hebat. Sakura yang melihatnya terdiam. Naruto langsung duduk dan membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Sakura, ini aku Naruto. Sshhh…" pria itu mengelus lembut surai merah muda Sakura._

 _Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Pergi kau dari sini." Perintah Naruto dengan nada yang begitu menusuk._

 _"_ _Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan betapa terlukanya ia saat ini._

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya gadis itu pedih._

 _"_ _Sejak 1 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke tenang._

 _Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sasuke telah berhubungan dengan Sakura selama 2 tahun lamanya. Dan pria brengsek itu telah bermain belakang dengan Hinata 1 tahun lamanya._

 _"_ _Bukankah dia hanya selingkuhanmu? Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya?" tanya Naruto._

 _"_ _Hinata hamil." Tangis gadis itu kembali pecah. Dia tak percaya hubungan kekasih dan sahabatnya sudah sejauh ini. Hubungannya dan Sasuke bahkan tak lebih dari sekedar berciuman._

 _"_ _Sekarang kita telah berakhir. Aku pergi." Sasuke pergi apartment itu dengan langkah yang telihat begitu ringan. Seakan tak ada dosa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Naruto dan Sakura menatap tak percaya kepergian Sasuke._

 _'_ _Aku bersumpah. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal meninggalkan wanita sebaik Sakura.' desis Naruto dalam hati._

•

Di hari pernikahannya, Sasuke melihat suatu hal yang membuatnya tertegun. Gadis bermata menyejukkan itu telah mematahkan prediksinya dengan datang ke pernikahan ini. Kedua netra sekelam malamnya masih memandang terkejut kearah seorang gadis bersura merah muda yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Hinata dengan tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Naruto.

Ketika Sakura dan Naruto sampai di depan kedua pengantin yang sedang berbahagia itu, mereka terdiam. Gadis brengsek bernama Hinata itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Sakura. Dengan senyum tulus yang terlukis di bibir merah delimanya, gadis itu mengatakan, "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Sasuke, Hinata serta Naruto menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura. Masih bertahan dengan senyum tulusnya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?"

"Ti-tidak. Yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak salah. Terima kasih doanya, Sakura." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Naruto, kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun kepada mereka?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Ada." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. "Ku doakan, semoga hidup kalian menderita." Desis Naruto. Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika. Naruto yang melihatnya, mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Naruto kembali berdiri tegak. Matanya melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Mencurigakan. Seorang Hinata gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik, pikir Naruto.

"Hinata, ingatkan aku untuk membongkarnya, hm." Ujar Naruto tajam. Hinata balas dengan menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto membalas dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

•

Hari-hari dijalani Sakura penuh dengan kehampaan. Kebahagiaannya telah hilang. Setelah cintanya yang direnggut oleh sahabatnya sendiri, beberapa bulan kemudian orang tuanya meniggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. 6 bulan dilewatinya dengan hal-hal yang membosankan. Rutinitas yang dia lakukan setiap harinya, membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan sang sahabat, Naruto. Kesibukkan dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan membuatnya terkadang lupa tentang masalah yang pernah dia lalui. Tetapi, disaat menjelang tidur, wajah-wajah brengsek itu selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Membuatnya susah tidur.

Selama ini pula, sudah banyak pria yang memintanya menjadi pendamping hidup mereka. Tetapi selalu Sakura tolak dengan alasan dirinya belum siap untuk menjalankan sebuah komitmen. Sesekali, niat untuk menerima salah satu dari pria itu terbersit dalam dirinya. Tetapi, ketika gadis itu meminta pendapat kepada sahabatnya, apa yang ia dapat, "Jangan pernah menerima mereka, sampai kau benar-benar menghapus pria brengsek itu dari hidupmu." Bagaimana bisa dia menghapus bayang-bayang pria itu, sedangkan tak ada satu pria lain pun yang memasuki hidupnya selain Naruto.

Lain Sakura, lain pula Sasuke. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kehidupan pernikahannya begitu hampa. Tak ada istri yang memasakan sarapan atau makan malam untuknya. Tak ada istri yang siap kapan pun untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tak ada istri yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Bukan. Bukan maksudnya menginginkan istrinya bertingkah seperti pembantu. Tetapi, bukankah itu adalah kewajiban seorang istri untuk suaminya?

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Entah mengapa dia merasa malas untuk pulang ke rumah saat ini. Entah mengapa pula, hampir setiap malam, dia memimpikan seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Setiap kali dia termenung di kantor, selalu saja wajah cantik netra sejuk itu yang terbayang di benaknya. Dan terkadang, dia merindukan masa-masa dimana dia masih bersama Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ternyata mobil miliknya telah memasuki pekarangan mansionnya. Sebelum pria itu turun dari mobilnya, entah mengapa dia memiliki firasat buruk. Entah apa itu.

Pria itu berjalan santai memasuki mansion mengabaikan para maid yang memberi hormat padanya. Berjalan menaiki tangga yang berbentuk melingkar menuju kamarnya bersama sang istri. "Kiba! Tidakkah kau memikirkan aku dan dirinya?" Sasuke seketika memberhentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamarnya mendengar bentakan sang istri kepada seorang pria yang entah siapa itu.

"Kiba. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya untuk memindahkan harta perusahaan atas nama keluarga Uchiha menjadi nama Hyuuga Hinata. Agar aku bisa lepas dari pria bodoh itu. Dan aku tidak ingin, bayi ini lahir tanpa ada ayah kandung di sisinya." Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat itu juga. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia melihat dari celah pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup rapat bahwa wanita itu tengah bertelponan dengan seorang pria yang merupan ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung istrinya itu.

Benar dugaannya. Selama ini dia dijebak. Karena seingatnya, dia adalah pria yang menghargai kehormatan wanita. Jadi mana mungkin dia menodai seorang wanita dalam keadaan sadar. Dan juga, dia bukanlah tipe pria pemabuk. Dia telah salah memilih istri. Dia telah menikahi seekor iblis betina.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara. Dan bejalan mengendap menuju istrinya. "Bayi kita in-" tubuh Hinata menegang. Handphone yang ia pegang seketika terjatuh merasakan ada seseorang yang mencengkram pundaknya. Dia tahu, tak ada seorang maid pun yang berani memasuki kamar ini jika tanpa izinnya. Berarti hanya satu orang yang mungkin, yang saat ini mencengkram pundaknya adalah-

"Hinata."

Suaminya.

"Sasuke. Ka-kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap istrinya yang bergerak-gerik gelisah dihadapannya. "Jadi, benar yang dikatakan Naruto 2 bulan yang lalu, kalau bayi yang kau kandung ini bukanlah darah dagingku?" Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget.

'Jadi, Naruto telah memberitahunya, dan pria ini tetap percaya padaku?' batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Hinata merilekskan tubuhnya. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu, tetapi tetap percaya padaku? Hahahahaha, di matamu pasti aku adalah perempuan baik-baik yang tak mungkin melakukan hal bejat seperti itu kan? Dan setelah Naruto memberitahumu pasti kau menghajarnya bukan? Tetapi, ternyata semua yang dia katakan itu 100% benar." Terang Hinata dengan diakhiri cekikikan yang terdengar seperti iblis tertawa.

"Hinata, berapa orang yang telah kau sakiti karena ambisimu ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap terlihat tenang. Padahal, dalam dirinya emosi tengah bergejolak.

Hinata menyeringai, "Apa peduliku? Apa yang kau maksud adalah Sakura? Gadis itu hanyalah salah satu pion yang melengkapi rencanaku. Karena satu hal yang tertanam dalam diriku. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarku bahagia. Tidak akan pernah!" Sungguh, saat ini Sasuke merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seorang iblis.

"Besok pagi, saat kau duduk meja makan. Kau telah melihat surat perceraian. Dan seluruh milikmu yang ada di rumah ini sudah terkemas rapi di depan mansionku. Dan kau bercerai denganku, tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Apapun!" Sasuke tetap berbicara dengan tenang. Hinata agak bergidik takut melihatnya.

"Pakailah kamar ini sepuasmu, sebelum besok kau harus pergi selama-lamanya dari kehidupanku. Aku akan menggunakan yang lain." Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari seorang wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Dan perlahan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

•

Setelah semua masalah teselesaikan. Setelah semuanya terbongkar. Hinata benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke pun perlahan membaik. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi istrinya, tetapi selalu ditolak karena Sakura merasa luka di hatinya belum benar-benar pulih. Sekalipun pernikahan itu terjadi karena ambisi Hinata, tetapi tetap saja, selama 1 tahun ia telah dibohongi oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menaruh kembali kepercayaan sepenuhnya terhadap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengerti itu. Dia tahu kalau dia salah.

Pertama kali, saat Sasuke untuk meminta berhubungan kembali dengan Sakura, Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk dekat dengan Sakura. Tetapi Naruto melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Sasuke. Akhirnya dia mengizinkan Sasuke untuk dekat kembali dengan Sakura.

•

1 tahun berlalu. Akhirnya Sakura menerima pinangan Sasuke. Dan malam ini, adalah malam resepsi pernikahan mereka.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Naruto kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. Menghirup aroma gadis itu. Menumpahkan air matanya di bahu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Gadis itu membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Dia tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. 'Akhir dari semua ini adalah kebahagiaan, terima kasih Tuhan', batin Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. 'Terima kasih Tuhan. Engkau telah menunjukkan kepadaku, siapa yang benar-benar mencintaiku', batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura, aku harus pergi." Pamit Naruto.

"Kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke Jerman. Aku harus mengembangkan usahaku di sana, jadi Sasuke, selama aku tidak ada, kumohon jaga Sakura." Naruto menatap kedua pengantin itu dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Naruto. Kenapa harus jauh sekali?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa sadar telah menitikkan air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih sukses. Lagi pula, kau sudah ada Sasuke bukan di sini? Aku harus pergi sekarang." pria itu tersenyum tulus dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat begitu ringan. Seakan baru saja meninggalkan segala bebannya di sana.

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kesedihan. Tapi, mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi Naruto.

•

"Biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasia antara diriku dan Tuhan saja. Biarkanlah tak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Melainkan mencintaimu sebagai seorang perempuan. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." –Uzumaki Naruto.

END.


End file.
